pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trading Pokemon shiny/shadow
I'm open to all offers just make your request fair and I'll respond as quick as possible. Thanks for looking! If you'd rather have a easier look as to what I have, my Trade ID is - Braves *~ I've re-added my need list, give it a look! (Shadow) * Bulbasaur (3x) * Charmander * Caterpie * Weedle * Pidgeot * Rattata (2x) * Raticate * Spearow (2x) * Ekans * Pikachu (2x) * Raichu * Sandshrew (2x) * Sandslash * Nidoran F (2x) * Nidoqueen * Nidoran M (2x) * Clefairy * Vulpix (3x) * Ninetails (2x) * Zubat * Paras * Venonat (2x) * Diglett * Psyduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe (2x) * Arcanine (2x) * Poliwag (4x) * Machop (2x) * Bellsprout * Geodude * Ponyta (2x) * Slowpoke (3x) * Slowbro * Magnemite (2x) * Magneton (2x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (3x) * Dodrio * Seel * Shellder (2x) * Cloyster * Gastly (3x) * Gengar * Drowzee (3x) * Krabby (2x) * Exeggcute * Exeggutor (2x) * Cubone (3x) * Marowak * Hitmonlee * Koffing * Rhyhorn * Chansey * Tangela (2x) * Kangaskahn (2x) * Horsea (3x) * Scyther (3x) * Jynx (2x) * Electabuzz (2x) * Pinsir (2x) * Tauros (2x) * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras (4x) * Eevee * Flareon * Porygon (2x) * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl (2x) * Snorlax (5x) * Moltres * Mew (2x) * Mewtwo (3x) * Raikou * Entei * Suicune (2x) - (Shiny) * Charmander (2x) * Raticate * Ekans * Raichu (2x) * Nidoran F * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetails (2x) * Venonat * Venomoth * Diglett * Dugtrio * Psyduck (2x) * Golduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe * Arcanine * Poliwag (2x) * Poliwrath * Machop (2x) * Machamp * Bellsprout * Victreebel * Ponyta (3x) * Rapidash * Slowpoke (3x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (2x) * Dodrio * Shellder * Gastly * Gengar (2x) * Hypno (2x) * Krabby * Kingler * Electrode * Exeggcute (3x) * Cubone * Weezing * Rhyhorn (5x) * Rhydon * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn * Jynx * Electabuzz (2x) * Magmar (2x) * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras * Eevee (3x) * Snorlax (2x) - (Hacked Shadow) - Chansey - Exeggutor (Hacked Shiny) * Charizard (2x) * Raticate * Arcanine * Ninetails * Machop * Dodrio -------------- I won't be updating this too much more unless I get something notable or just some duplicates. * please note when going through my list on here or the trade center that some things might be missing or something might be there and unlisted here. There's a lot to update and sometimes I forget what I asked for on some Pokemon so That's about it, thanks for looking and leave your Trainer ID if you make a post! ~ Need list ~ Shadow; * Pikachu * Hypno * Eevee * Jolteon Shiny; * Sandshrew * Drowzee * Koffing If you don't have anything listed here on my need list don't be discouraged to offer on anything. ----- hiya, just wondering a) what levels your ice, electric and fire types are and b) what will you do when you get all those 7 shiny and shadows? because you have a lot of pokemon for trade abd only want those 7 pokemon in return :D oh and do you really not mind if the pokemon, say, i offered were not like lvl 100 super rare shinies? because some say that and are just saying that to get people to offer lots :) oh the ice electric and fires are just so i can get the 3 birds :/ haha thanks, Elisemai (look art my trades!...they aren't great...) :P Hey there, Most of my Pokemon listed here are level one unless its a shiny then it's probably level 50+, I'm usually changing my need list but even if I get all of those Pokemon it'll just change the need list up a bit, they're not a huge priority or anything those are just something I'm looking for on the side. I got plenty doubles of certain Pokemon so maybe if we could work out an honest trade then I'll be more than willing to try to work something out with you but if can't come to a fair trade or anything I'll be honest with you about it. And I tried to look for your name in the Trade Center but it said no such name existed. If I were you I'd log back into the Center and go to Account > Change Nickname and double check that your Username is there and typed correctly.